


Working Date

by Kaaryu27



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just really like this ship okay, Minor Supercorp and AgentReign, Slow Burn, Vasquez and Jess both ship supercorp and agentreign, i dont know what else to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaryu27/pseuds/Kaaryu27
Summary: When Alex asks Agent Vasquez to stop by L corp to drop off paperwork, Susan meets Jess the kind secretary who seems to make Vasquez flustered. Or the one where Susan becomes Pam's lackey all to see a cute girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan fiction. All done on my phone cause my Laptop sucks. I can't figure out the chapter thing but it will be multi chapter

    “Agent Vasquez, can I talk to you for a moment?” Susan stood up quickly

“Of course Ma’am” Alex rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Do you mind going to L-corp later tonight,” Alex glanced down “I was suppose to do it but Sam needed me to pick up Ruby. I also need to stop by Kara’s, something about a gala.” Alex stopped to gather a breath. “Anyways, it's a standard inspection. All you have to do is find Jess, have her sign some paperwork, and make sure the crew fixed the building.” Vasquez nodded

    “Yes Ma’am I'll leave in an hour.” 

“It isn't a matter of urgency Vasquez, you can just drop by on your way home and leave the paperwork overnight.”

“Yes Ma’am I'll be sure to do that.” Alex grinned and then left the pile of papers next to the computer. Susan glanced at the massive pile of paperwork.  _ Sorry Jess whoever you are _ . Susan frowned glancing back up.

“wait Agen-” Susan stopped Alex had already sauntered off. “Nevermind, I guess.” Winn glanced over curiously before bringing his attention back to his screen. Susan stared glumly at the paperwork.  _ Looks like it'll be harder than I thought. _

    Susan shivered slightly, her blue FBI jacket not doing much against the wind. She glanced up at the massive L shaped building before striding inside.

    “can I help you ma'am?” Susan nodded flipping out her ‘fake’ badge.

“FBI, I need to speak with Jess. I have a matter of paperwork for her to sign.” Susan glanced around hoping that the security guard wouldn't figure out about her lack of knowledge. The guard Just shrugged. 

“Uh sure, hope it's nothing to serious. I don't want another Reign fiasco. Just yesterday Don-” Susan smiled thinly her hand raised cutting off the man.

“It's nothing serious. Just standard procedure. May I speak with Jess please?” The older man smiled before using his radio to summon a secretary who would show her the way to Jess. 

“Thank you for your cooperation sir.” He just smiled and waved her along.

“Ma'am this way please.” Susan nodded following the young blonde a few pages behind. They walked to the elevator pressing the top button. 

“are Ms. Luthor and Ms. Arias alright Agent?” Vasquez looked at her curiously.

“It really is nothing serious.” The woman nodded content.

    The door dinged signalling their arrival. 

“Just go straight down the hall and you'll find Jess.” with a curt nod the woman ushered the agent out pressing the button to go back down. Susan walked down the rather tastefully decorated hallway. 

 

    Susan glanced at the desk beside the clouded glass door. A woman in her early to mid twenties sat there tapping furiously away at the keyboard. Occasionally she would glance at some papers,tut loudly, then turn back to her screen. Susan coughed awkwardly. 

    “Umm ma'am?” The assistant looked up surprised at the sudden interruption.

“May I help you agent?” Susan nodded, wiping her palms against her leg.

“Umm yes, I'm Agent Vasquez with the FBI” at that Susan flipped out the badge, “Agent Danvers told me to drop by and find Jess, I'll assume that's you.” Jess smiled kindly standing up her hand automatically grabbing a tablet. Her heels clipped the wooden floor. She glanced back amused at the frozen agent.

“This way agent Vasquez.” Susan flushed slightly jogging to catch up to the shorter woman. “Yes Ma’am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my grammar is shit, and this hasn't been proof read at all so I'm sorry. But if you gotten this far I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 down. Feeling better about this one. This doesn't follow canon very well so shout if you're confused and I'll try to clear things up. Phones are evil. Don't use them. I know my chapters are a bit short but again, I can't stress this enough. I hate working on a phone.

    It had been nearly two weeks since Vasquez had first gone to L-corp and every few days she would walk to Pam’s office to collect whatever paperwork Jess needed to sign for that day. Jess always seemed to be doing paperwork for the DEO.That was how Susan found herself once again inside the L-corp building. 

    “Agent Vasquez, almost didn't recognize you without your fancy jacket.” Susan smiled at the security guard.

“Hello Harold. I'm just here with more paperwork.” He grinned.

“You always have a stack of papers with you. You should come by for something other than work. Don was just sayin-” Vasquez stopped him.

“I can't help it, there is always paperwork for L-corp. Although you could always do me a favor and tell Ms. Luthor and Ms. Arias to stop pissing off people. It would definitely would help Jess.”  _ And help ease my own mind. _ Harold chuckled waving Susan towards the elevator.

“That would only work if Supergirl and your own Agent Danvers would stop charging in here on a whim. They definitely would help minimize that workload.” Vasquez laughed as she walked away.

“You have a point Harold. Thanks.” with a last wave Susan rode to the top floor.  _ If only the Danvers would tone it down on the gayness.  _ Susan smiled as she heard Jess voice on the phone

__ “Of course Mr. Edge. I'll be sure to let Ms. Arias know. I don't think that is appropriate si.. No.. Sir I can't stress enou…. Yes goodbye sir.”  The sound of a groan rang through the hallway. “I fucking hate men.”

“Its only six Jess, don't you need to be drunk on a Saturday night before confessing your hatred of men.” Jess looked up startled,

“Agent Vas-”

“Just call me Susan, it feels weird being called Agent when I'm not wearing my work clothes.” Jess laughed lightly.

“well than Susan. I didn't know you were coming. I was Just talking with a rather” She paused slightly “umm difficult client.” Susan laughed

“sounded like you were talking to Edge Lord.” as Jess looked at her amused Susan colored slightly. “I meant Morgan Edge. My co-worker calls him that. I guess it just sort of stuck.” Jess smiled.

“Well you're not wrong about it being Edge. The man doesn't understand basic manners." Another groan "Since he can't touch ms. Luthor without ending up in a body bag, he's trying to get at Ms. Arias. If I hadn't promised Kara and Ms. Luthor to not get involved I would have put him in one myself.” Jess seethed rubbing at her temples. She looked exhausted and Susan wanted to make her laugh if only just for a minute.

“karma is going to bite that man in the ass. Maybe I should torch his car or something.”

 Jess smiled thinly before straightening up.

“well enough about him. Why are you dressed up?” Vasquez raised her eyebrow.

“I wouldn't call a white v neck and dark jeans as dressing up Jess.” Jess shrugged

“well then why are you looking so casual today?” Susan shrugged as she pulled out the files from her side satchel.

“I'm meeting my brother for drinks, he's got big news or something." She placed the papers in the desk. "Here are the files for today. So I got off a few hours early to meet him at the bar. Water?” 

    Susan held out a sealed water bottle towards Jess. Jess nodded her thanks before twisting off the cap.

“Brother huh. Younger or older?”

“Younger, I don't talk much to my older brothers. Jess frowned

“does your brother live in national city?” Susan shook her head.

“nah, he's actually lives in Colorado somewhere. He didn't tell me he was down here until yesterday.” Jess listened quietly as she signed paperwork. “how about you Jess any family in National City?” Jess stopped.

“No not anywhere. Not for a long time.” Susan sighed.

“Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories.” Jess beamed at Susan

“doesn't really bother me too much anymore. Besides I've got good friends here and I wouldn't trade that for anything.” Susan nodded as her phone went off with a beep. Startling both of them. Susan huffed at the interruption.

“Take care Jess. Seriously I mean it. Make sure to eat dinner and stuff. I should get going before my brother calls supergirl or something. I'll be back on Wednesday to pick up the paperwork.” Susan waved as she walked back to the elevator.

    ‘yo sis where u at????’ 

Susan smiled at her brother’s text.

    ‘was dropping something off for a friend. Be there in 10. Don't drink without me.’

    ‘too late ;)’

    ‘asshat’

Susan walked to her car and sat down glaring at her phone as her brother sent another message.

    ‘cute girl here. Told her bout u. got her number for u.’ Susan sighed ignoring her phone as a string of attachments came in. Opting to drive to the alien bar.

    Susan walked through the door into the dimly lit bar. Spotting M'gann behind the bar. Susan walked over to her.

“hey M’gann. A beer please.” The woman just smiled

“your brother already ordered a beer for you he is over there.” M’gann angled her head at the corner where her brother was chatting with a blue alien. 

“thanks.” 

    Susan smiled as she jogged over to her brother.

“bye Brian.” Brian jerked up scared of the grinning face of the DEO agent. Aiden smiled at her as Brian went off to do… something. Aiden stood up to give her a side hug.

“hey Suzie, nice place here. It took me 15 minutes to find it. Also that girl I told you about, turns out she's taken. Too some Jon guy or something." Susan just laughed

“Yeah yeah. Give me that beer” Aiden scooted the beer towards her, as Susan sat down. After a quick sip Susan glared at her brother. “What are you doing here Aiden?” Aiden leaned back in his chair, his hand rubbing against his thigh.

“Can't a guy see his favorite big sis?” Vasquez sighed.

“not when he lives in Colorado and didn't tell her he had been here for 2 days. Besides I'm your only sister.” Aiden laughed awkwardly

“Well you know how I said I had a job offer lined up.” Susan nodded gesturing for him to get to the point. “Its actually here in National City. Junior Engineer, Permanent position, great benefits, they even offered me a bonus.” Susan narrowed her eyes.

“It sounds great, however I sense a ‘but’ here.” Aiden shrugged.

“but", he stressed."it's for an ill reputed company.” Susan spit out her drink.

“Oh god please tell me it's not for Edge. I will do anything to not have you work there.” Aiden looked shocked.

“No not Edge. It's for L-corp.” Susan stared slack jawed at Aiden. He hurried on.

“They aren't so bad. Ever since Lena Luthor became CEO they've been on the up and up, and I know that Lex Luthor wasn't the most trustworthy guy. But everyone who works there says that Lena Luthor is a good boss.” Susan laughed loudly

“Thank God. I thought you were helping that bastard Edge.” Aiden stopped shocked.

“edge?” he felt very confused not knowing how to handle his sisters good spirits.  “I thought you hated L-corp.” Susan just laughed harder.

“I hated LuthorCorp, and only because Lex Luthor ran it. Lena is great and I know L-corp is a great place to work at. I'm just glad it wasn't Edge. That asshole is shady as fuck.” Aiden still felt confused.

“you..i... I had a whole speech prepared! I mean only a few years ago you were telling me how terrible LuthorCorp is. I even practiced in a mirror to try and convince you!” Susan leaned across the table and ruffled up his hair.

“sorry kiddo, I'm a woman of many surprises. Just one question though. Where are you living? I love you but I can't share an apartment with you not after freshman year.”

“No! I'm living in l-corp lofts. Nice apartments, with the added bonus of discounted price. Even though rent is already dirt cheap. Are you sure you're okay with this?” Susan grinned

“I'm super happy for you, I have friends at L-corp and they all love it there. Besides having my little bro at my beck and call. Makes it all worth it. When are you moving down here?” Aiden shrugged

“Sometime in the next 2 weeks. You mind helping me move?” Susan thought for a moment.

“I'll have to clear it with my boss but I should be able to help.” Aiden stood up, quickly running over to hug Susan.

“You're the best Suzie. I love ya.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Did I mention you're my favorite sister.” Susan leaned back into the hug.

“You could mention it a few more times. You idiot.” Aiden laughed his chin bobbing up and down on her head. She stood up wrapping one arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on. Let's go. You can stay at my place since I know you're staying at a shitty hotel downtown.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a train when I wrote this. Hopefully the grammar is a little better, though I'm not too sure if it is. I may read a lot but I never did well on grammar tests. I did proof read this though, so there is that. Vasquez had 3 brothers cause she seems like the person with 3 brothers


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't feel my fingers right now. Did you know your pinky goes to sleep if you type on a phone for too long?

    Susan woke up groggy, her mouth was parched from the,admittedly small, amount of alcohol she had last night. With a stretch she sat up eyes zeroing in on the water beside the bed. Smiling she got out of bed taking the cup with her.

“Sleeping beauty wakes up.” Susan rolled her eyes.

“It's only 9 in the morning, i don't even have work today.” Aiden scoffed

“Potato, patato.” Susan shook her head, ruffling Aidens hair, as she walked to the kitchen.

   Aiden was doing yoga, at least she thinks it is yoga, in the living room, his leg was twisted over his head. Susan watched him, amused, as he wobbled before falling over completely. She tilted her head back and gave a snort. 

“Shut up, Suzie. Doc said I should be a little more active.” Susan eyed him critically.

“and by doc you mean, David?” Aiden nodded slowly

“Just cause you don't talk to him doesn't mean I can't Suzie. As much as an asshole as he is. He's still our brother.” 

    Susan sighed,

“I know. I just-“ Susan glared daggers at the floor, “I still don't know how to trust him. He just stopped being there. I was fourteen Aiden!” Susan's voice faltered. “I just wanted him to be there for me.” Aiden walked up wrapping his arms around her.

“I know but he was just as scared as you Suzie. He doesn't do well with change. You knew that” Susan glared at Aiden.

“Doesn't give him the right to be a dick.” Aiden chuckled.

“You're right he was a dick. Nothing will ever change that, to be honest I'm not going to ever forgive him. Not with what he put you through. But he is still our brother. It's been what, nine years since you last saw him. He might surprise you.” Susan sighed in frustration.

“I know, one day I'll talk with him. But not now-” Aiden kissed her cheek

“Thank you for thinking about it. Come on it's too early for this. Let's make some waffles.” Vasquez smiled. 

“what are you twelve?” Aiden grinned running over to the fridge.

“Excuse you, I'm obviously eight” Susan laughed pulling out the flour from the cabinet. 

“Sorry my bad, I thought you were at least a little mature.” Aiden snorted, flicking some water at Susan.

“nope.” Susan covered her face.

“hey, watch it!” Aiden just laughed, dancing away as Susan flicked some flour at him. Aiden stuck out his tongue as he started scooping the ingredients into the mixing bowl. They worked in silence for a few minutes. 

  Susan smiled wide as she snuck around him. With a scream she jumped on his back, making him groan.

“Hey! You're too fat, get off me!” Vasquez dug her heels into his stomach. 

“Nope. You said yourself you need to exercise.” Aiden just grunted out a laugh.

“Alrighty then.” and with a sudden jerk, he was running around the apartment trying to shake off Susan, who just laughed. Finally after a few minutes. Susan planted a kiss to his head, bailing onto the couch. Her breath coming out in wheezes. Aiden clutched his shirt breathing hard. They looked at each other a moment before laughing loudly. Aiden plopped onto the spot next to her. 

“I felt like we were kids again. Remember that?” Susan smiled nodding.

“yeah, making waffles for family breakfast. David always got mad at me for throwing flour at you guys but he would always join in. Then mom and dad would take sneaky photos.” Susan glanced at a picture on the wall. It was of the siblings, only a few years before their parents death. All four of them were smiling. 

    “I miss those days, when we could laugh for hours. Even Tanner was bearable than.” Aiden smiled at the picture.

“I wish I could remember them more. You know?” Susan leaned into her brother.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn't remember them much. After all you were only eight when they died. After that David got more closed off and Tanner-” Susan stopped, standing up quickly. “Come on, let's finish the waffles.” Aiden nodded Walking over with Susan.

“You've seen Tanner recently?” Susan nodded

“I've seen him a few times. Still hates me for having him arrested.” Aiden nodded.

“You did what you had to. He would've ended up somewhere far worse if you didn't.” Susan shrugged. 

“tell him that. It's not too bad though, he likes it there. At least he still talks to me.” Aiden laughed. 

“what did I say about depressing things?” Susan looked at Aiden

“Hey you brought it up.”

“whatever. come on let's finish up.” Aiden set the table when the waffle finished. Susan smiled ruffling his hair.

“What a gentleman”

* * *

 

    Susan stood outside of L-corp with Aiden, he had gotten a call from his soon to be employers only an hour after breakfast. They wanted to discuss business with him and Aiden had asked Susan for a ride.

“You ready?” Susan asked him. Aiden swallowed.

“I guess. Why do they need to see me again?” Susan glanced at him. 

“You work here now. You told them you were in National City visiting family so they asked if you could sign the paperwork. The sooner you get this done the sooner you can work.” Aiden nodded scared.

“what if they decide I'm not worth it. Suzie I've never worked for a company before. I just got out of college.” Susan frowned

“Snap out of it. You are twenty two you've been out of college for a year. You're brilliant when it comes to engineering. You know your job. They want you, you'll be fine.” Aiden nodded.

“Alright walk in with me?” Susan smiled walking forward into the building. 

    As she approached the front desk a familiar voice called out.

“Agent what are you doing here today?” Susan smiled at Harold

“I'm not here for work. I'm here with my brother.” Susan gestured to Aiden. Who looked scared out of his mind. Harold raised his eyebrow.

“Your brother? I see it. Got the same hair and face as you do. Though the nose is a little different.” Aiden looked offended.

“I look nothing like her.” Susan just laughed.

“Aiden you came here for a reason.” Aiden looked embarrassed

“Oh yeah. I recently got offered a job here and I was told I had to meet with Samantha Arias. The name is Aiden Vasquez.” Harold nodded as he looked at the computer screen he sat at. 

“Yes, Vasquez. Ms. Arias said you would be here. If you'll step over here.” Harold than looked at Susan. “If you're coming up as well, I need your gun. Since you aren't here for work.” Susan smiled.

“I'm not wearing my gun today Harold. I'm not working.” Harold looked surprised.

“Oh, I just assumed. I mean Agent Danvers always has her gun with her. I assumed you were the same.” Susan laughed lightly.

“Yeah well I'm not Agent Danvers.” Harold chuckled as he led them to the elevator.

“Well Mr. Vasquez. Since you are here with Agent Vasquez here I'll have her lead you up to Ms. Arias office. She knows the way.” With a wink he stepped away from them.

    As Aiden and Susan rode to the top Aiden looked over. 

“You come here often sis?” Susan rubbed her neck.

“Yeah i'm here every few days dropping off paperwork for Jess.” Aiden grinned.

“Jess huh? Is she cute?” Susan glared at him.

“It's not like that Aiden. We're friends. We met because of work.” Aiden hummed.

“well I think it's cute.” Susan scoffed

“You haven't even met her. You weirdo.” right then the door dinged opening to the top floor. With a huge Susan led Aiden outside. They walked in silence until they reached Jess’ desk. As they approached the desk Jess hand came up gesturing to the seats to the side. Susan nodded sitting down on the seats. Aiden started looking nervous again. Susan gave him an encouraging smile. After a moment Jess looked up. Smiling in surprise at Susan.

“Susan what are you doing here. I didn't expect you till Wednesday.” Aiden grinned leaning over to whisper in Susan's ear

“Susan huh?” Susan elbowed him

“Hey Jess. I'm actually here to support my brother. He has a meeting with Sam. Don't worry I'll wait outside.” Jess nodded.

“ah yes. So this is your little brother. Is this why he asked you for drinks yesterday?” Susan nodded. 

“yup. Thought I would be mad or something.” Aiden smiled.

“I was surprised when Suzie said she had friends outside of work. So imagine my surprise when she says that her friend works at L-corp.” Jess laughed.

“Well we only met because people were causing a ruckus here. But I'm glad she considers us friends.” Jess smiled at Susan who flushed.  _ Why do I always get embarrassed around her _

    The door to the office opened as one Alex Danvers walked out with Sam. They both stopped when they noticed Susan and Aiden. Alex spoke first

“Vasquez what are doing here you don't have work today.” Susan felt a little awkward

“I'm here for my brother. He has a meeting with Sam.” Alex nodded.

“I see.” She turned to Sam giving her a quick hug. “Sorry I had your meeting wait.” Sam just smiled

“I'm sure Mr. Vasquez won't mind.” Aiden was quick to shake his head.

“No ma'am. I don't mind at all.” Sam laughed.

“See no harm done. Meet me at Noonans layer please? Ruby really wants to see you.” Alex smiled 

“ok Noonans it is. Text me what time I need to be there.” Alex waved at Susan and turned away.

    As Alex walked away, Sam turned to Aiden. 

“Well Mr. Vasquez come in. We can get started.” Aiden nodded as he stood, fixing his tie a little. Sam led the way inside the office. Jess locked eyes with Susan and laughed.

“Your poor brother. He doesn't do well around others does he “ Susan smiled.

“Actually he is really rather charismatic. I think he's just nervous. It his first big job and he really wants it to work.” Jess nodded. 

“Well Ms. Arias really liked his file. Which is why they hired him. He will be fine.” Susan nodded

“Well I'm glad. Though seeing him nervous sure .are ne laugh.” Jess smiled, suddenly her phone went off. With a quick nod Jess picked up the phone.

“Ms. Arias’ office, may I ask who is calling.” 

    Susan smiled as Jess continued talking. Jess quickly rested the phone between her head and shoulder. looking up documents as quick as possible. Susan glanced at Jess’ face, her eyebrows scrunching together as she looked at documents. Susan suddenly thought of her brothers comment in the elevator  _ is she cute?  _ Susan looked at Jess.  _ She looks so serious, I hope she had lunch. Maybe I should get her something for lunch. _

“Susan you okay you've been staring pretty hard at me.” Susan face turned full on tomato

“Sorry I was lost in thought. Have you eaten lunch yet? I was thinking of getting some food.” Jess shook her head surprised.

“No, I haven't. I was just planning on taking my break actually. Would you like to come with me? The paperwork will take some time to finish anyway.” Susan glanced at the door.

“i would love to Jess.” Jess smiled happily. 

“perfect I'll have Hector cover the desk for me. If they do finish before we get back I'll have him tell your brother.” Susan nodded her thanks. Jess cleaned up her desk while she called Hector.

    After a few minutes of waiting a man who Susan assumed was Hector walked in. He nodded at Jess and then took the seat she had previously owned. Jess hopped up glancing at Susan.

“ you ready?” Susan nodded as she stood up noticing that Jess seemed a little taller than her.

“Are you wearing heels?” Jess smiled.

“Yeah I usually do. Am I threatening you?” Susan laughed.

“I'm just surprised is all. Though I should t be I think you were wearing heels when we first met.” Jess laughed.

“those heels were very short and you were wearing boots anyway. Which made you taller. We are only about an inch different in height.” Susan nodded

“So how was your day today Jess?” Susan opened the front door.

“A little busy, but that's usual for me. What about you?”

“It was pretty good. Made some waffles with Aiden” Jess laughed

“Waffles what are you, ten?” Susan laughed.

“when the two of us are together. We don't act like adults.” Jess nodded

“I can see that. You guys seem really close.” Susan tapped her chin.

“Yeah we are. When I was younger our parents died. He was only 8 at the time and I was 14. We had our brothers Tanner and David but they were more distant. Tanner was 18 and didn't spend much time at the house, and David was 23 and working full time. So i would take him to baseball practice and help him with homework. That sort of stuff.” Jess touched Susan's arm.

“I'm sorry about your parents.” Susan smiled

“Don't be, it was 13 years ago. I've had people helping me out.” Susan bumped Jess’ shoulder. Jess smiled

“Alright. Alright.” Jess opened the door to the little cafe just down the street from L-corp. Susan looked at the trendy cafe.

“Its all healthy isn't it.” Jess giggled

“yup it's called Cocos cafe. It's has organic everything. And most of it is Vegetarian. Except for the chicken. Don't know why.” Susan looked around.

“I guess it won't kill me to try it.” Jess beamed at Susan.

“Thank you.” Susan smiled as Jess led her to the counter. Susan looked at the menu not knowing what to choose. 

“Need help Susan?” Susan shrugged.

“Don't know what to choose. Could you help?” Jess smiled

“Well my favorite is the acai yogurt bowl. That's pretty good. Ms. Luthor likes the chicken and kale wraps.” Susan shook her head.

“I can't have lactose. Also kale is a big no.” Jess chuckled.

“I see Kara Danvers has rubbed off on you. How bout the grilled chicken salad, it's lactose free, doesn't have kale and has a great Italian dressing.” The agent grinned.

“sounds great.” Jess pulled out her card as she went to order for them. “wait Jess I can pay. Call it my treat for sucking my brother upon you.” Jess looked startled. 

“Alright, if you sure.”

“I am.” Jess nodded stepping aside for Susan. Susan grinned in thanks. “I'll have a grilled chicken salad with the strawberry vegan ice cream. I'll also have a…” Susan trailed of looking at Jess quizzically.

“Acai yogurt bowl, with a lemonade please.” Susan smiled.

“Yes and also a chicken sandwich to go please.” The front lady nodded as she imputed the order nodding them to a table. 

“The sandwich for your brother?” 

“Yeah I figured he would want to eat something.” Jess smiled as they say down.

“So... Where does Suzie come from?” Susan laughed.

“my brother started calling me that when he was four. Never stopped.” Jess laughed.

“hmm. It's cute.” Susan blushed. “but I like Susan better.” Susan smiled.

“You know I told you to call me that but no one does really. I'm just called Vasquez, or agent Vasquez. Never Susan.” Jess giggled.

“Well I'm honored Susan.” Susan laughed.

“How about you? Where does Jess come from?” Jess thought for a second.

“Well it is short for Jessica, but i actually hate my name. My parents called me that when I was in trouble. Made me fear my own name.” Susan laughed.

“Well Jess suits you. I don't think I could call you anything else.” They laughed for a bit before the food came out.

“So Jess, What was Agent Danvers doing there today. I have it on good authority that she doesnt work today either.” Jess grinned conspiratorally.

“Well she brought ms. Arias lunch. It was truly a classic Danvers move.” Susan grinned

“Alex is as clueless as Kara isn't she.” Jess agreed

“honestly those two are hopeless. I hope Sam and Alex get together soon. I don't want another Lena Luthor situation.” Susan cocked her eyebrow.

“ Lena Luthor situation?” Jess smiled.

“Every time Kara would visit. Ms. Luthor would spend hours telling me how great she is. You know she bought catco for Kara?” Susan laughed

“She did?”

“Well she'll say it was a good business move. I mean it was at the time, but it was mostly for Kara.” Susan laughed.

“I was wondering why Kara suddenly went back to work. Everything makes much more sense.” Jess laughed with Susan. Causing the restaurant to look at them with confusion. Jess looked around sheepishly.

“let's finish eating. I don't want to be kicked out for disrupting the peace.” Susan stifled her laughs.

“Ok.” 

    After they finished Jess and Susan walked back. Still happy from the restaurant. Susan felt comfortable with the woman. She looked at Jess,who was staring intently at her phone.  _ Probably working.  _ Jess caught her eyes 

“Hmm? Need something?” Susan shook her head,

“I'm glad I went to lunch with you, we should do it more often.” 

    Jess smiled before reaching into her purse to pull out a little business card.

“Here it has my personal number on it. As well as my work extension. This way we can keep in touch. In case you need me for work. Or if you just want to talk.” Susan grabbed it her fingers brushing against Jess. 

“I'll definitely use it.”

_ I want to see you more often. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas dor how this plays out that I keep writing. It has been less than a day since I wrote the 2nd chapter and I'm already putting out a 3rd. More chapters will come, but at a slower pace. I have classes and the such. So it could be a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been sick all week (practically delirious) so I haven't had much time to write. I'm not sure how long this is (my phone doesn't do word counts idk) anywho enjoy

    “Fuuuuckkk.” 

Susan Susan buried her head in her hands. Winn looked at her curious.

“What's wrong?” 

Susan glanced over

“Nothing, Agent Schott.”  _ Except that I'm too afraid to text Jess.  _ Winn frowned,

“Really? Because it sounded like you were having a problem. Anything I can help with?” Susan glared at Winn as she stood up.

“Its nothing.” 

“But it-” Winns voice stopped working as Susan glared at him. “Obviously nothing, sorry.” Susan smiled pleased. She hummed lightly as she plopped back in her seat. 

    Her mind went back to the lunch she had with Jess 3 days ago. It had been great. She couldn't remember laughing so much, well except with her brother. But then Jess gave Susan her number and Susan hasn't even said so much as a hello to the woman. She even avoided L-corp having another Agent go to pick up the paperwork Jess finished.   _ What do I text her, ‘hello?’. Sorry I've been avoiding you? Drinks?.  Why the fuck am I so scared of talking to her. She's a friend, I shouldn't be afraid of saying hello. _

“Agent Vasquez I suggest you go to Pam's office to finish the L-corp paperwork. I rather you be productive with your time. Rather than pining.” Susan jumped, her head snapping around to look at Director J’onzz. He looked like he had a mild headache just looking at her. Susan sputtered.

“Director I didn't hear you come in. I-” J’onn held up his hand to silence her.

“I don't want to hear it Agent Vasquez. Just go to Pam's and get it done. I don't want to hear you all day.” Susan blushed deep red.

“Yes sir.”  _ Fuck i forgot. Sorry sir. Shit. _

“go Vasquez.” Susan walked away briskly. Her boots echoing against the metal and concrete floors. She shouldered her say through Pams office door her face still red from the encounter.

    Pam looked up as Susan came in her face lighting up in amusement at the obvious discomfort of the woman.

“can I help you Vasquez?” Susan rubbed the back of her head sheepish.

“Umm Director J’onzz sent me. Said I should do some L-corp work.” Pam smiled gratefully handing her a pile of documents.

“Thank god you're helping me. L-corp is drowning me in work. They're holding another Gala, and we all know what happens at an L-corp Gala. I need you to help me finish these. Then if you could send them to Jess. That would be wonderful.” Susan nodded taking the stack of papers. She looked around at the rather large office looking for something else to do.

“how about i help you file some things. We can send Winn to L Corp with the files.” Pam looked at her curiously.

“I can do the filing, I just need you to sign off on these and drop them off to Jess.” Susan huffed dejected.  _ I guess it won't be so bad to help Pam. _

“Alright. Do you want me to sign as lead Agent too?” Pam grinned

“If you would. The DEO is offering to be security for this one. We're trying to stop having the galas be so dangerous. You'd also need to be present for the actual gala if that's alright.” Susan nodded turning on her heel.

“Thanks Vasquez.” Susan huffed waving in farewell, she swore she heard Pam whisper “finally” as the door closed. Vasquez frowned in confusion.  _ Must of been hearing things. _ With a shrug she walked back to her desk to finish the paperwork.  _ I'll drop these off on my way home. _

__ Vasquez looked at her phone, her finger hovering over Jess’ contact number.  _ Should I call her? I don't want to catch her at an awkward moment.  _ She looked up at the DEO building, she had been standing outside for 10 minutes contemplating on whether she should call Jess or not. Susan huffed closing her eyes before pressing the call button. The phone rang for a while before she heard the tell tale click of the other line picking up.

“Hello Jess’ speaking.” 

Vasquez nodded quickly.

“Hey Jess, it's Susan.” Susan flushed slightly embarrassed.

“Oh! Susan. I was wondering when you'd call. What do you need?” Susan smiled at Jess’ tone, she could almost see Jess’ soft smile.

“I have some paperwork for you. Finalizing the gala security and stuff.”  _ I also wanted to talk to you.  _ “could I come down and drop them off?”

Susan heard the rustle of papers and a few clicks of a keyboard before Jess answered.

“of course. Are you helping with security for the gala?” Vasquez nodded before remembering that Jess couldn't see her.

“Yes. Pam needed some help so I offered.” Vasquez heard Jess laugh lightly.

“Great. Should make life easier. For me at least. Come by anytime, I'll be here.” Susan smiled

“Thanks Jess. I'll be by in half an hour.”

“Alright. Thank you for helping Susan. I'll see you then. Bye” With a little click the line went dead. Susan laughed as she walked towards her car.  _ This will be fun. _

    True to her word, Susan waltzed through the front doors of L-corp half hour later. She approached Harold quickly.

“Hello Harold, how are you.” Harold grinned at her.

“Agent Vasquez. Glad to see you. That other Agent. Uh I believe his name was Garret or something, came by yesterday. Don didn't like him much.” Susan laughed.

“Tell Don I'm sorry. I'll be coming by more often though so don't worry.” Susan patted the man's arm as she walked past.  _ Who the hell is Don anyway?  _ Susan adjusted her backpack as she waited in the elevator.  _ I should've brought some dinner for Jess. I'll do that next time I'm coming by late. _

    Susan plodded down the hallway, her hands stuffed in her pockets, as she approached Jess’ desk. Jess wasn't there though. Susan shrugged and sat down on one of the many seats in the waiting room. She pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Jess letting her know she was there. After a few minutes she heard the quick clips of Jess’ heels against the floor. Jess rounded the corner. A little out of breath. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here. Ms. Luthor wanted some of the gala plans.” Susan stood smiling.

“Its fine Jess. I wasn't waiting long.” Jess smiled smoothing out some of the wrinkles in her skirt. Susan smirked.

“Did you run all the way here?” Jess flushed.

“I didn't run, I walked briskly.” Susan laughed.

“Well I'm flattered that you walked  _ briskly _ . I would be been fine waiting 10 more minutes though.” Jess frowned.

“Don't be silly. You promised you'd be here in thirty minutes. It was my fault for being late.”

“Jess its  _ fine.  _ You were working. I'm a big girl i can wait.” Jess pouted.

“Fine.” Susan smiled in victory. She shrugged off her backpack and pulled out the stack and a water bottle.

“here.” Jess looked at the water.

“Are you some sort of water hoarder?” Susan laughed.

“No, but I am an FBI agent and a veteran. I also played a lot of sports in college. Lots of exercise needs lots of water.” Jess took the proffered bottle.

“Thanks. You were in the military? Also you don't have to say FBI around me. I'm aware the DEO exists.” Susan looked surprised.

“Yeah I was in the Army. A First Lieutenant. I guess i'm just not used to people knowing I work for the DEO.” Jess just smiled. She took the papers, tapped a few things into the iPad than gestured for Susan to follow.

“why don't we go through the plans together. You already have security details?” Susan nodded.

“Yeah Agent Danvers helped arrange a team to act as security. She's going as Sam's plus one, otherwise she would be the one in charge.” Jess smiled.

“I guess you're stuck with me than Agent Vasquez.” Susan chuckled.

“Well it could've been worse. Agent Schott could've had lead.”

“That one agent who helped Miss Luthor disable the attackers at the first gala?” Susan nodded

“Yup that's the one. He is a good agent, but his skills are more suited to computers and tech things. He barely passed his physical fitness test. Don't tell him I said he was a good agent.” Jess laughed

“I won't.” Jess tapped her nose. “Lets get these plans finalized.” Jess had led them to a room with a large conference room.

“this is a conference room. Ms. Arias and Ms. Luthor don't have any meetings scheduled today. So we can use it.” Susan pulled out a chair for Jess. Jess nodded her thanks as she set her things on the table. Susan sat on the seat next to her.

“What do we do first?” Jess pulled her ipad as towards her and showed Susan the plans. They began working on the paperwork.

    After an hour Susan leaned back stretching. She looked over at Jess who was tapping intently on her IPad, a stray hair falling into her eye.  _ Maybe I should go get something for her.  _ Susan stood up.

“Where is the nearest staff room. I'm starving and knowing Lena Luthor she has a fully stocked cafeteria or something.” Jess grinned

“Well you're sort of right. We have a food court on fourth floor  _ and _ staff rooms with fully stocked kitchens.” Susan mouth dropped

“I was only kidding about the kitchen thing.” Jess belly laughed.

“I'm kidding Susan,” She stood up still laughing “there's only 3 restaurants.” Susan choked on her laughter. 

“seriously? well just show me where the kitchen is. What kind of food do you like?” Jess smiled.

“I hope you realize I'm actually joking. Ms. Luthor actually tried to put in a McDonald's because she heard an employee talking about wanting free McDonalds for lunch. We had to have a meeting with the staff so they wouldn't request things around her anymore. It was a nightmare.” Susan guffawed her eyes wrinkling in her amusement.

“I swear that woman has no impulse control. How has she been running L-corp all this time?” Jess winked

“Why do you think?” Susan grinned

“Right, I forgot she had an amazing secretary.” Jess flushed.

“I'm not that amazing.” She mumbled. Susan glared

“You think you're not amazing?” Susan scoffed “Jess no one else can do what you can. I mean you can plan for anything. You know exactly how to fix something, even when there where aliens destroying buildings. You do it all, you even take extra shifts so the other secretaries won't have to work so hard. Lena Luthor hired you because she thought you were amazing. Please don't forget that.” Jess’ ears turned red as Susan quieted down from her rant. She stood quiet. Then Susan saw Jess hand wipe quickly at the corner of her eye.  _ Fuck. _ Susan ran her hand through her hair.

“Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud.” Jess shook her head. 

“Thanks that was actually really sweet. Let's go get some food and finish up, yeah?” Susan nodded. Jess thanked Susan as she opened the door for her. Susan looked down mumbling

“You really are amazing Jess.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I planned. I had some rather annoying health and mental problems which left this story on the back burner. But all is well (Mostly) my laptop is still being a little shit. So it's still written on my phone.  
> do enjoy.

    “Vasquez do you have eyes on the target?” Susan looked at a crying alien girl, her sobs echoing off the walls. 

“Affirmative ma'am, should I begin extraction?” 

Susan waited for Alex’ voice to come over the comm.

“Go ahead agent. And please be careful we don't want to spook the girl.” 

Susan grinned to herself.

“it hurts ma'am that you don't have confidence in me.” 

     “Agent Vasquez, if you would refrain from bantering with Agent Danvers while in the field and continue with your mission.” Susan bit her lip a little embarrassed

“My apologies, Sir. I have eyes on the target, beginning extraction now.”  Susan crouched low her breath quiet. With careful step she began towards the girl.

“Hey, you okay?” The girls sobs stopped suddenly as she jerked up. Her golden eyes suddenly directed at Susan. She looked at the weapons and gear Susan had, scared. She started scooting away.

“Please leave me alone. I didn't do anything.” Susan smiled lightly.

“Its okay,” she soothed “look, I'm putting down my gun. I don't want to hurt you.” Susan put down her gun, signaling for the other agents with her to do the same. she stepped forward raising her hands in a peaceful manner.

“Why don't you come away from that ledge, I just want to talk.”  The girl looked from Susan to the other 2 agents with her, eyes brimming with tears. 

“It’s not safe, please just go away.” Susan shook her head lightly. 

“Don’t worry i wont let anything happen to you. Can I please come over and talk to you?” The girl shook her head fiercely.

“Don’t come any closer. You’ll get hurt.” Susan stepped closer

“I know you wont hurt me. My name is Susan, what’s yours?” the girl scooted a little closer to the edge.

“Ai’la, my name is Ai’la but you cant be over here. I- “ Ai’la’s shouts were cut off as the ceiling caved in. with a sudden push Susan rushed forward wrapping her arms around the little girl. Susan held tightly as both her and the girl in her arms fell.

“Agent Vasquez, you there? Agent Vasquez.”

“Agent Vasquez and the target went over ledge sir. We can’t get over there.”

“Danvers get a squad out there to find Vasquez. We need to hurry.”

“On it. Need me to call Supergirl?” 

“If you must Danvers, just make sure you find Vasquez.”

Susan groaned as she shifted concrete and rubble off of her and Ai’la. the little girl was unconscious but seemed to be all right.  _ I feel like ive been flattened into a pancake.  _ She pushed her hand to her comms breathing heavily

“This is Vasquez, does anyone copy?” Vasquez sat up with a hiss pulling Ai’la with her as she looked around.

“This is Vasquez, does anyon-” Susan’s voice was cut off as her comm sputtered to life.

“Vasquez, that you? great I’ll tell the boss man right away.” Susan rolled her eyes

“Thanks Winn.”

“Vasquez glad to hear you’re alive.Is the girl alright?” Susan pulled Ai’la closer to her craddling her.

“We are alive at least. Falling is shitty ma’am.” Susan coughed, her lungs on fire. “really appreciate any assistance. Moving is a pain in the ass.” Ai’la started coughing as she came to. Vasquez smiled down at the girl.

“You alright Ai’la?” The girl nodded as she sat up in Susans arms. Susan breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good , you think you can stand?” Ai’la nodded as she stood up without difficulty. Susan smiled at her.

“Mind helping me up, us humans aren’t really made for falling.” Ai’la laughed

“Human’s are so squishy.” Ai’la held her hand out for Susan to grab. Susan laughed

“Yeah yeah. So I’ve been told.” With a heave Susan was leaning against the small girl. Ai’la and Susan started limping towards the stairway, stopping every so often so Susan could rest. Before they got there Alex came storming in. stopping short at the odd duo.

“Vasquez, you feeling alright?” Susan breathed through her nose, trying not to laugh. 

“I’m fine Ma’am, Ai’la helped me up. Alex grinned.

“So you can walk back to the van without help?” Vasquez glared at her superior.

“Sometimes I wonder if you are secretly a child Ma’am.” Alex laughed as she pulled Vasquez into her side, guiding her to the van. Ai’la following behind in amusement. 

“come on lets get you patched up.” 

Vasquez looked on in amusement as her brother paced around her apartment.

“You jumped off of a building?” Susan smiled.

“I fell through a building Aiden. it was only one floor and I survived did I not? Though i suspect L-corp has a lot more paperwork now.” Aiden stopped confused.

“Wait. Hold up. L-corp?” Susan nodded as she plucked a grape from out of her bowl.

“yup. It was an L-corp building under construction. Seems like it was a project that was put on hold for some reason.” Aiden just shook his head, plopping onto the couch with a thud.

“Why can’t I have a normal sister, instead of one that jumps off buildings and gets shot at?” Susan laughed.

“nope, gotta live with the one you got.” Aiden groaned as he fell back into the couch.

“Ugh I hate you. Do you know that?” Susan smirked.

“Love you too little man. Mind getting me some food from Noonans?” Aiden stuck out his tongue. 

“Fine I’ll get you some Noonans, just promise me you wont jump off anymore buildings.” 

“How about I promise not to jump off of this building.” Aiden looked at her in exasperation before stalking out of the apartment.  _ jeez my brother is dramatic. I should text Jess, tell her another agent is going to pick up the papers.  _ Susan pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Jess, before leaning back into the couch. 15 minutes went by when a knock sounded at the door.  _ Did Aiden forget the key? _ another brisk knock filled the apartment.

“Coming!” she yelled. Vasquez lifted herself off the couch, her body screaming at her to sit back down. With more than a little difficulty she limped over to the door. With a groan she opened the door to a severe looking Jess. Susan eyes widened in shock.

“Jess? How do you know where I live?” Jess frowned at her.

“Are you an idiot Susan Vasquez?” Susan shrugged.

“Wh- What do you mean?” Jess ducked under her arm into the apartment.

“Don’t play dumb Susan! I was worried when an Agent came by and dropped off paperwork about an accident at one of our construction projects. Then you sent a text saying you had a ‘minor work accident.’"Jess did air quotations.  “I asked Agent Danvers to tell me your address. Why didn’t you call me or something.” Susan looked sheepish

“It really is minor, just a few bruises. I’ll be better in a few days. I didn’t think it was that important.” Jess glared at Susan.

“really Susan. I’m your friend. I want to know if you’re safe. So next time you get hurt,even if it’s little, tell me ok?” Susan nodded chastised.

“sorry Jess. I’ll do better next time.” Jess nodded satisfied.

“Good. Now can you tell me what happened?” Susan limped to the couch sitting down.

“No, it’s classified.” Jess frowned.

“Seriously?” Susan cracked a smile.

“kidding kidding. The roof was caving in and there was a little girl, so I jumped in to cover her. We fell and nothing broke. Just a few bruises.” Jess huffed.

“a roof caved in?” Susan nodded, Jess whipped out her phone quickly tapping into it. 

“I’ll get a crew to secure the building. Make sure no more accidents happen because of dumb Agents risking their necks.” Susan laughed lightly.

“hey dont forget, this dumb Agent is going to be security at the Gala.” Jess eyed her critically

“Is it too late to get Agent Schott?” Susan feigned hurt.

“Hey! Winn would probably do something stupid too.” Jess pretended to think for a moment

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Susan scoffed at the woman.

“Rude.” Jess smiled right as Aiden walked in with the food.

“Sis, I got you some kale-.” He stopped as he noticed Jess. “Ms. Huang. I didn’t know you were here. Are you staying for dinner?” Jess looked over at Aiden.

“It was a last minute decision, but no. I have things I need to do.”  Jess started striding towards the door “Make sure that one doesn’t try to save any more children from falling roofs please.” Susan pouted.

“that’s offensive to children Jess!” 

She yelled as the younger woman strode away. Jess smirked as she closed the door. Aiden looked between the door and Susan more than a little confused. Susan shrugged. Suddenly Aidens previous words registered. “Wait did you say kale. There is no way in hell I’m eating that.” Aiden looked at the bag in his hands

“Well than. I guess you can starve.” Susan looked offended.

“Aiden, im serious.” Aiden just smirked as he walked to the counter. Susan hobbled after him.

“I’m going to fucking kill you Aiden.”

* * *

 

“Vasquez!” 

     Vasquez looked up at the friendly voice. Smiling as she noticed it was Kara Danvers who was grinning at her wearing a rather fancy dress, at her side was none other than Lena Luthor. Vasquez nodded at the two women.

“Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor.” Lena smiled kindly at the agent, holding her hand out to shake.

“Agent Vasquez. Jess told me you were in charge of security tonight.” Vasquez nodded as she shook Lena’s hand.

“Yes Ma’am. My team is ready to handle any bumps tonight.” Kara beamed at the exchange.

“See? I told you Lena. Now, tell me Vasquez. How are you?” Lena frowned slightly. Kara fiddled with her glasses 

“Yeah. Did I not tell you? Vasquez was the one who saved that girl in the collapse.” Lena looked at her in concern.

“That must of been quite the fall. Are you sure you should be walking?” Susan flushed 

“I’m perfectly fine Ma’am, just a little sore. I’ve been through worse.” Lena just frowned harder at the woman.

“Well I’m glad you are alright agent. If you’ll excuse us.” Susan nodded as the two walked away talking.

“I told you Lena. I wa- I mean Supergirl was able to locate her and send Alex to help her.” Susan brought her hand to the bridge of her nose.  _ Seriously Kara? you can’t even lie. That poor woman. _

Susan frowned as she started doing rounds of the Gala. At one point she saw Alex with Sam and Ruby both of them were laughing as Alex was telling a story. Susan smiled at the three.  _ I’m glad Sam and Alex are engaging more. Reign was rough for everyone.  _ Susan started looking around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. After a while she started looking for Jess, wanting to talk with the woman. With no luck she left the main area, quickly searching. Susan found her by the front desk, eyes staring intently at her Ipad. Jess was wearing a blue dress and Susan found herself blushing heavily. Suddenly Jess looked up at the agent, her eyes softening.

“Susan. How are you feeling?” Susan coughed before awkwardly rubbing at her neck.

“I'm fine, a little sore. You look very nice tonight, are you enjoying the gala?” Jess smiled.

“Thank you, you're looking dapper yourself.” Susan blushed, her face as red as Supergirls cape. Susan looked down at her black suit fiddling with the top button, she had forgotten the tie at her apartment.

“Thanks, but you still haven't answered my question.” Jess laughed softly.

“Well, cant say it's been a blast, but it's been fine.” Jess shook her IPad a little. “Work stops for no woman.” Susan chuckled as she walked next to Jess touching the woman's back lightly

“Why don't you come walk with me for a bit, work won't stop without you.” Jess thought for a moment. 

“Alright, I'll come relieve you of your boredom.” Susan smiled.

“Good.”

    Jess and Susan walked back to the gala quietly.  _ She looks beautiful. I hope she isn't too consumed by work. _

“You alright Susan?” Vasquez shook herself from her thoughts looking at the amused Secretary.  _ Shit l, I must be as red as a tomato right now  _

“I'm fine. Just enjoying the calm before the storm.” Jess chuckled.

“Yes greedy investors are quite formidable.” Susan stifled a laugh.

“Quite. Don't they know I'm practically broke.” Jess rolled her eyes.

“You really are something Susan Vasquez.” Susan just shrugged as she opened the door for Jess.

“Why thank you madam.” Jess said dramatically as they walked in. Susan grinned, holding out her arm for Jess.

“M’Lady.” Jess smiled as she joined arms with Susan. 

    They spent the next few minutes chuckling before finding a corner to watch the guests kill about. Jess quietly going back to her IPad. Susan smiled at the woman before glancing back up. Her eyes fell on Alex, Susan stifled her from. Jess seemed to notice because her eyes fell on Alex as well. 

“Agent Danvers seems to be enjoying herself.” Susan smiled

“Looks like it.” Alex was sitting in between Sam and and a sleeping Ruby. Ruby's head on Alex’ shoulder.  Alex was chatting quietly with Sam, both glancing at the sleeping Ruby and grinning softly. Susan chuckled. 

“they look like an old married couple.” Jess smiled.

“how sweet.” Susan glanced at Jess. “How is Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers?” Susan glanced at the reporter and CEO. They looked talking with Maxwell Lord, suddenly Kara stepped in front of Lena angry. Susan frowned. 

“One moment Jess. I'll be right back.” With quick strides she made her way over to the trio. 

    Susan heard Kara  snarling at Lord.

“I suggest you leave Lord.”

“Ms. Luthor is everything alright?” Lena looked up at Susan.

“Agent Vasquez. Would you mind escorting Mr. Lord to his car. He's seemed to have had a bit too much champagne.” Susan nodded stiffly.

“Of course, Mr. Lord if you will.” Lord looked between Lena, Kara, and Susan frowning before huffing in defeat.

“Fine, I'll leave. Don't say I didn't warn you Kara. Reign wouldn't let anyone touch her, and then suddenly she vanished? don't you think that slightly suspicious.” Susan frowned as she stepped in front of Kara.

“Mr. Lord if you'll come with me.” Lord frowned before turning on his heel. Susan sighed before hurrying after the man. She walked with him to the front before waiting for his driver. Lord looked at Susan.

“Tell me Agent, What ever happened to that Reign woman? And those other aliens. They just vanished.” Susan looked at the man curiously.

“I wouldn't know Sir. I'm just here for security.” Lord looked unconvinced. Just then his driver approached.

“I see, thank you for the escort. Tell Alex, Im sorry I missed her” Susan frowned as he drove off. She shook her head in annoyance. With a frown she marched back to the Gala.  _ I hate fucking galas.  _

    Susan walked up to the bar grabbing two glasses of water before heading over to Jess. She looked sympathetic as Susan handed her a glass

“How was Lord?” 

“A prick.” Jess nodded than dropped the topic. 

    Susan looked over at Kara and Lena. They had migrated over to Sam and Alex presumably to tell them about their encounter with Lord. Vasquez just felt drained.  _ Something always happens at an L-corp Gala.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all think.   
>  How does one turn off the other end note thing. It's been bugging me, but I don't know how to do it on my phone.  
> I'll try to fix my laptop soon, but chances are slim


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I fixed the end note thing!

      “Remind me why I'm spending my day off helping you move.” Susan huffed, her arms shaking from exertion. 

Aiden walked over carefully grabbing the heavy moving box and putting it in Susan's truck. “Cause I asked you to.” Aiden grabbed another box from Susan “And because you love me.” 

      Susan stuck out her tongue as they piled the boxes in her truck. Aiden feigned offence, “How rude.” He walked into the storage shed bringing out another of the large boxes.

“I'm just glad that L-corp had movers bring down my stuff.” 

Susan glanced around the small shed curiously. “Why didn't they just being these to your new apartment, instead of here?” 

Aiden thought for a moment. “the apartment was only recently vacated so they needed to inspect it. I believe Jess set up the shed for me.” Susan hummed in a knowledgement, than huffed as she brought another heavy box out. With a frown she dropped it on the tailgate, shoving it backward. 

Susan glared at her brother. “Why are all your boxes so damn heavy?” 

Aiden shrugged “Half of this is baseball equipment.” 

Susan looked at the boxes, filling the bed, with a frown. “Planning to join the major leagues, while here?”  Aiden ignored her, Susan, annoyed, sat down on the tailgate. “I thought you said you didn't have much stuff.” 

“I don't. it all fits in your truck, doesn't it?” 

“Barely.”

Aiden grinned at his sister piling the last box on. With a chuckle he shoved Susan off the tailgate, than shut it with a flourish. 

      Susan glared at Aiden before gesturing him to hop in the truck. Aiden glanced at the drivers side door. Yelping when Susan forcibly turned him towards the passenger side.

“Not happening buddy.” 

Aiden whined pitifully. “But I want to drive. I'm even wearing a trucker cap.” Susan shook her head vehemently. “Nope. you are a worse driver, than Supergirl is.” 

“How do you know how bad supergirl drives?” Susan ignored him as she jumped in the truck.

Aiden entered the truck frowning in thought. “Seriously, Suzie. How do you know how supergirl drives?” 

Susan shook her head as she put her aviators on. “Can't tell you. It's confidential.”

Aiden adjusted his cap, “Come on I want to know.” Vasquez turned toward her brother.

“some of my co workers talk about it.”  _ not to mention Kara offered to drive me once, resulting in my almost death. Never again. _

Aiden looked shocked. “Some of your co workers have gone driving with Supergirl? Bet that was fun.”

“Not really. It's actually quite terrifying.”

-

      Susan pulled up to the building, parking in one of the open stalls. 

Aiden looked at the building happily. “home sweet home.” He smiled as he bounced out of the truck, grabbing a box and speeding inside the building. Susan sighed following behind at a slower pace 2 boxes in her arms. Reaching the door she shifted the boxes to her hip as she struggled to get the lobby door open. 

      “Here let me get that for you.”

Susan turned towards the voice ready to thank her. When the woman suddenly laughed.

“Susan? What are you doing here?” 

Susan stopped surprised to see Jess standing in her work clothes an amused grin on her face.

Susan blushed holding the box up for Jess to see. “Helping my brother move in. You?” 

Jess chuckled. “I live here Susan.”

Susan flushed bright red stuttering.

“y-y-yeah of course. I just meant why aren't you at work. It's only one in the afternoon.” 

Jess seemed even more amused at the stutter. “Ms. Arias gave me the rest of the day off. Had some plans with Agent Danvers.”

      Susan smiled as she walked to the elevator with Jess.

“I'm glad those two seem to be making progress.” 

       “Well it seems as though the two are aware of their feelings for the other and are just too scared to admit it.” Jess looked at Susan as she struggled with the two boxes. With another smile Jess took the smaller of the two boxes. “What floor?” Susan frowned trying to think

“thanks. Umm fourth floor, I believe.” 

Jess nodded pushing the button. As they waited Jess made conversation. 

“When does your brother start work?”

Susan hummed thinking, 

“in three days. He's very excited.” 

Jess grinned. “As he should be. L-corp is rather amazing.” Susan glanced at Jess as the doors dinged open.

“aren't you biased though? I mean you work there.” Jess shrugged grinning.

“it really is a good job. Except for the occasional attack nothing really happens. And the benefits are extremely nice.”

      Susan chuckled as they reached her brothers apartment. “They better be with how much paperwork Aiden had to go through. You say you are a force for good, but the amount of trees you kill are astronomical.” 

“Says the woman who kills just as many trees. Besides the l-corp actually is fixing the tree problem. So you're more at fault than me.” Susan frowned playfully “Of course you are. Ugh can you be anymore good?” Susan plopped the box on the couch, taking Jess’ box and putting it down as well. “That's it. I'm going to lodge a complaint to Lena saying you guys are too nice and should stop saving trees.” Jess chuckled patting Susans shoulder

“You can try but Kara and possibly even Agent Danvers would hunt you down. Probably yelling ‘is it because she's a luthor?’” 

Susan sighed defeated. “that tru-”

“Hey Sis stop flirting and help me with more boxes.”

Susan blushed bright red as Aiden walked in carrying more boxes. He had a shit eating grin directed towards Jess and Susan. Susan glared at him ready to deny his stayment.

Jess giggled. “Sorry for distracting Susan. I'll take my leave. If you need anything im only two doors down. Apartment 405.” Jess nodded towards her door. “See you later Agent Vasquez.” 

“Bye Jess.”   _ my face has probably permanently turned red by now. _

      Susan turned toward her brother as Jess walked out, whacking his arm with as much force as she could. Aiden yelped rubbing his arm. Susan whacked him again.

“Moron.”

* * *

      “Agent Vasquez! How great to see you. What are you doing here?” Pam looked at Susan in surprise. Vasquez was sitting in her office scribbling more paperwork. Susan looked up at the woman

“Hey Pam. I'm just doing some extra work. Thought I'd make your job easier.”

Pam smiled, “Thanks. Could you take over most of the L-corp paperwork? my job would be considerably easier.” Susan rubbed at her neck.

“I kinda already took them over. I left a note earlier.” Pam frowned as she searched her desk for the elusive sticky note. Finally she found it under some other papers she had on her her desk.

“Oh you're right I didn't even notice. Thank you.” 

Susan shrugged awkwardly. “like I said, i wanted to help you out.” 

Pam smirked knowingly. “Are you sure it wasn't to see a rather brilliant secretary?” Susan blushed 

“You sound like my brother.” 

Pam grinned

“hah even badass Agent Vasquez gets embarrassed. How cute.” 

“Its not like that Pam. I'm just helping out.”

“Really? Than why is it only the L-corp stuff you do? Why not the Edge files or the Lord Files?” 

Susan shuddered

“No way in hell am I doing those.” Pam laughed

“Too bad Agent Badass. I need you to deliver some files over to Edges company. It seems even Supergirl would save him from aliens.Please? I'll owe you one. Might even let you do more L-corp stuff.” 

Susan sighed in dejection. “Fine I'll take them over. But don't blame me if I punch that moron in the face.” Pam clapped happily.

“Thanks so much Vasquez. You're the best.”

“Yeah yeah.” Susan stood grabbing the papers from Pam.  _ I better not see that asshole. _

* * *

      Susan looked at the building. It was large and fancy, and made Susan hate it even more. Shoving her hands into her pockets she strolled through the doors. She frowned as she walked up to the front desk. The Security guard seemed to be glaring at her.

“Can I help you ma'am?” 

Susan pulled out her FBI badge making sure the guard noticed it.

“Yes I am Agent Vasquez with the FBI. I need to speak with Mr. Edges personal assistant.” The guard looked at the computer screen with a frown.

“Sorry ma'am but the upper floors are restricted to outsiders. Susan bit her lip annoyed 

“Than call his assistant down here. I don't have all day.” The guard shook his head.

“That is impossible. Mr Edge is busy right now.” Susan glared at the man.

“im not asking for Mr Edge, im asking for his assistant. I need to have these signed today. So please call his assistant and tell them to come sign these, and I'll be out of your hair.” as the guard was about to deny her again a voice called out.

“Jamie, don't worry I can speak with the agent here.” Susan sighed as none other than Morgan Edge walked up, a smile on his face. 

“I apologize Agent. What can I help you with today.” Susan forced a smile on her face.

“Mr Edge. Im Agent Vasquez with the FBI. I'm here with paperwork for you or your assistant to sign.” Edge nodded

“Of course Agent this way.” Edge led Susan to the elevator. His smile still there.  _ I feel more danger from this man than i did when Reign was still around.  _ The doors opened and Edge escorted Susan to his office.

      Edge offered Susan a seat and walked over to a liquor cabinet.  _ Who has  _

“Whiskey Agent?” 

Susan shook her head. “I'll have to decline sir. I'm still on the clock.”

Edge nodded 

“How about a light wine than.” Again Susan shook her head.

“Again I'll have to decline. I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you would just sign these I can leave.”

Susan handed him the stack of papers. There wasn't too many nothing on the scale of L-corp so she had to wait for edge to finish.

“Agent Vasquez was it?” at Susan's nod he continued. “I seem to recall a brilliant young Doctor by the name of David Vasquez who used to work for me. Any relation?” Susan forced another smile. 

“That might have been my brother.” Edge grinned

“Its a shame he had to leave my company at such a young age. What has become of him.”

Susan wanted to leave. “I don't know sir. I haven't seen my brother in quite a while.” Edge frowned thoughtfully.

“it truly is tragic what happened to your parents, but I'm not surprised given that it was because of the Lutho-” Susan's cut him off

“Mr Edge, I'm here on business. So if you would please.”

“Of course my apologies agent.” Edge went back to signing the papers. For the next 10 minutes Edge would grunt and frown as he worked. Susan was pissed and wanted nothing more than to leave.  Edge stood handing the papers to Susan.

“Here you go agent. Sorry for the wait. Of course this could have been avoided if Luthor would just take responsibility for the attack.” Susan frowned.

“Lena Luthor wasn't at fault sir.” Edge frowned at Susan 

“I was hoping you would be smarter than that Agent.” Susan clenched her fist pissed.

“even if it wasn't Lena Luthor herself, they were probably hired by her. I could have more proof of Ms. Huang would let me speak with with her.” Susan clenched her jaw.

“Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I'm merely here on official business.” Edge looked surprised

“I see. Good day.” Susan nodded walking briskly out of the office. 

      Once Susan reached the safety of her car she broke.  _ Fuck him. _ Susan pounded her steering wheel in anger. Susan rested her head against the wheel clenching her eyes shut. Tears spilling down her cheeks. 

_ Riiinnng _

      Susan phone started ringing, with a sigh she answered not bothering to check the number. “Vasquez.”

“Susan great you answered.” Susan sat up as Jess voice filtered through the phone wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Yeah. What do you need?” 

“Nothing really just wanted to invite you to lunch tomorrow. I'm feeling Thai.” Susan didn't answer, just relishing in the comfort of Jess voice. 

“Hey Susan, you feeling all right?” 

“I'm okay, just annoyed from dealing with Edge.”

Jess tutted in sympathy “What no weird nicknames?”

Susan chuckled, she could practically hear Jess smirk. 

“Nope.” Susans lip twitched “You called about lunch tomorrow?”

“Yup, you in?” 

Susan smiled into the phone, already excited for tomorrow.

“Of course. As long as there is no kale involved.”

Jess laughed

“I make no promises Agent Vasquez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kinda got dark, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done. So enjoy.

      Susan felt pissed. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, sipping some sort of drink (possibly alcoholic), watching old episodes of Warehouse 13. Instead she was standing in the frigid air, aviators on, and sporting a massive hangover as Schott and his group of tech nerds scoured a crime scene. 

      Susan frowned pulling the thin FBI jacket tighter around her body.  _ Can't people catch a break? _ She glanced at her watch her frown becoming deeper by the moment. Susan looked up at Schott who was poking around in some sort of alien device a few feet away.

“Schott. Get over here!” she shouted, causing Winn to jolt upright and scurry towards her. 

      He glanced nervously at the device as he shoved his hands into the slightly oversized FBI jacket he was wearing.

“Yeah?” he squeaked.

Susan sighed, checking her wristwatch again “Are you almost done?”

Winn glanced at his tablet, tapping a few thing in. “All we can gather is that it's alien in nature. Possibly an emp device that only targets electricity. It also seemed to have been integrated with human tech. Similar to the designs L-corp has.”

      Susan tapped her thigh, thinking. “you think L-corp has something to do with it? Maybe a design that a disgruntled employee tweaked?” 

“No.” he said “I don't think L-corp has anything to do with it. And I can't say for certain what it is until I look at it in a lab.” 

Susan nodded, “Alright get your people to collect everything and bring it back to the DEO. Tell Garrett to start questioning everyone. I'm gonna poke around some more.”

      As Winn walked away Susan groaned and buried her head in her hands. Her headache felt worse and she regretted celebrating with Aiden the night earlier. Exhaling Susan walked around looking for anything that could tell her who the perks were. 

      After an hour Susan gave up and started heading back to her truck.  _ Why do I feel like I've forgotten something important.  _ Susan frowned trying to think. Suddenly her phone dinged. Susan pulled it out glancing at the text. A message from Jess popped up on screen.

_ Jess: you almost here yet? _

Susan paled, “Shit” 

With a quick glance at her watch, Susan realized that yes. She was late for lunch with Jess. Susan shoved her phone in her pocket, racing to get to the Thai place.

      5 min later Susan peeled into the parking lot, running inside, all while mumbling  _ shit  _ under her breath. She shoved her way between on older couple, ignoring their confused looks as she finally had found Jess. Susan paused catching her breath. Jess was sitting at a corner table completely absorbed in her phone. Susan frowned noticing that for once Jess’ fingers weren't tapping the phone, but instead were tapping on the table. She was waiting for something.

      Susan furrowed her brow confused. Suddenly it occurred to her. In her haste to get to lunch she forgot to tell Jess she was running late. Susan mentally beat herself up as she walked up to Jess. Susan tapped lightly on Jess’ shoulder, getting her attention.

      “So sorry I'm late Jess. I was caught up at work.” Susan smiled lightly hoping to ease the tension. Jess sat there dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

“Its quite alright Susan. Next time though just text me that you're running late.” 

Susan nodded rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Again really Sorry.” She said as she sat down on the seat opposite of Jess. Jess smiled kindly at her as a waiter came to hand them Menus. Susan thanked him and started looking at the menu. A second later she heard Jess snort. Susan looked up at her confused. “wants so funny?”

Jess just pointed at Susan's eyes. “You're still wearing your sunglasses.”

Susan cursed as she pulled off her aviators and put them on the table, her face burning. Jess smiled amused at how awkward Susan was.

“How has your day been?” Jess asked, her smile still plastered on her face. Susan shrugged

“I've seen better days. I was woken up at 4 in the morning, forced to go to work early. And I'm hungover because my brother decided to celebrate last night.”

Jess grabbed Susan's hands smiling in sympathy.

“Well, I'm glad you came to lunch at any rate.” 

Susan looked at their joined hands before squeezing Jess’ hands quickly. 

“Well it's already 100 times better, thank you.” and with a laugh Susan released their hands and leaned back in her chair as the waiter came back to gather their orders. Jess stared at Susan for a moment, her face unreadable, before turning to the waiter.  _ I just realized ‘ _ I like you.’ Jess paused looking up at Susan.

“Did you say something?”

“No, I was just reading the menu to myself.”  _ Fuck _ , Susan buried her face back in the menu. Feeling her face increase a hundred degrees in temperature.

“Ma'am what can I get you?” 

Susan forced herself to look up at the waiter, “Can I have the coconut shrimp please?”

“Of course. I'll be back with your orders.” 

      Susan nodded as she handed the man her menu, Susan glanced at Jess who was looking at her curiously. Susan smiled at the woman.

“How was your day, Jess?”

Jess smiled, “Wonderful. I spent the morning with Ruby. Great kid. Seems she is also of the opinion that Ms. Arias and Agent Danvers are in love with each other.” 

Susan grinned, “Always knew that girl was smart. Did she also have an opinion on her Aunt Lena and Kara?” 

“Naturally. According to her, they are so obviously in love that it's gross.” 

Susan laughed, “Well she's right about that.”

Jess giggled, “Lets have a wager than. 10 bucks says that Lena will ask out Kara before Alex and Sam will start dating.” 

Susan pretended to think. “Deal.” She said holding out her hand for Jess to shake. Jess smiled grabbing the proffered hand shaking it in mock seriousness.

“let the wager begin Agent Vasquez.”

-

      After lunch Susan walked Jess back to her desk. Susan was reluctant to go back to work, and she hoped Jess felt the same. 

“Let me get the latest paperwork. And you can take them off my hands. I think the paper has learned how to reproduce, maybe I can have the lab research it. There's so much of it.” said Jess her grin wide as she gestured for Susan to sit down. Susan laughed as Jess looked around her desk for the paperwork.

“Sounds fake but okay.” 

As Jess fumbled around her desk a familiar voice drifted up from the hallway.

“Lena can't you put off the Press conference? I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Nonsense Kara, I will be perfectly fine. The public needs to know what we are doing, I want people to be able to trust me Kara. So can my best friend have my back please?” 

      Jess smirked at Susan once they could see the 2 women. Lena Luthor was looking pleadingly at Kara, her hand clutching Kara’s arm. Kara grabbed Lenas hand nodding seriously.

“Okay. But promise me you'll let me come with you?” Lena nodded as Kara pulled her into a hug. Susan pretended to gag ad the 2 woman hugged, Jess failing to hide her snort. Lena stiffened pulling away from Kara to glare at Jess. Jess eyes widened as she covered her mouth mortified. Susan felt pity for the woman coughing to get Lenas attention

“I'm sorry Ms. Luthor I told a joke before you came in making Jess laugh.”

Lena smiled, “apology accepted Agent Vasquez.” Lena turned towards Kara smiling softly, “I'll text you later Kara.” and with another quick hug Lena went inside the office. Kara fumbled with her glasses before speeding away. Susan smirked at Jess

“I get why Kara is so into Lena.” 

Jess frowned confused “Pardon?”

“I said I get it. Hard working women are sexy.” 

Jess just sat there confused, “Are you saying you're attracted to my boss Susan?” 

Susan shook her head quickly. “I'm just saying I understand where Kara is coming from.” Susan flushed, embarrassed. Jess stood up her face unreadable her arms holding the stack of papers

“I see. Well here are the papers Susan. I had a good time thank you.” she handed off the papers to Susan before turning around and going back to work.  _ Why do I feel like I said something wrong.  _ Susan glanced at Jess in confusion.

“oh, uh. Ok. I had a good time as well.” Susan paused to look at Jess. “I'll see you later?” She asked more than a little confused. Jess looked up giving a small nod, before returning back to her work. Susan turned around walking away slowly.  _ What the hell just happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot longer than I planned. And I'm debating on waiting until my laptop is fixed before starting the next chapter. But that might take a couple months and I don't want to go on hiatus for that long. 
> 
> So don't be surprised if it takes a bit. However, I do enjoy writing this story so I might not wait that long. Idk
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad News: I didn't get my laptop fixed  
> Good News: I got a new computer  
> Bad News: I'm still shitty at grammar  
> Better News: A new chapter is up

       Susan looked at her phone for the millionth time, hoping for a text from Jess. But to her dismay, there were none. Ever since Susan had accidentally implied that she found Lena attractive two days ago - her exact words were sexy, but she didn’t want to think about that- Jess had been acting strange….ish. It wasn’t like Jess suddenly stopped talking to her or stopped being her friend, it was more like she was monitoring what she was saying around Susan. Susan didn’t know how to get Jess back, her Jess.

       Susan looked at her phone again.  _ I’m a fucking moron, I ruined the best thing to happen to me _ . 

“Agent Vasquez, stop brooding and do something about it. You are giving me a headache.”

Susan turned around to an irate Director glaring at her. again.  _ Shit.  _  “Sorry Sir.” she said her face burning in shame.

“Do something”  

       J’onn turned on his heel, heading over to Alex. Susan opened Jess’ contact number, her finger hovering over the call button.  _ How do I tell someone that I find them attractive, not their boss? _

“I’m serious Agent Vasquez. Do something.” J’onn said over his shoulder, his face as serious as ever. Susan looked at her phone for minute before shutting it off. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she headed towards Pam’s office.

       Pam was seated at her desk, hands moving across the keyboard, blindingly fast. For a moment Susan thought of Jess. Susan coughed awkwardly, Pam looked up surprised.

“Vasquez. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Susan walked a little further inside the office. Sitting awkwardly in the chair across from Pam’s desk.

“I need some advice.” 

Pam smiled, “Girl-troubles?”

Susan blushed, “Something like that. What do girls usually like?”

Pam arched her eyebrow ,

“What do you mean?.”

“I’m trying to apologize because I made this girl I like uncomfortable. So I want to do something nice for her. Can you help me?” Susan asked, her hands awkwardly clutching her pant legs. Pam smiled at the woman.

“Alright I’ll help you, but on one condition.”

* * *

       Susan was nervous as she stood outside Jess’ door, fist raised, ready to knock on the door. Pam had told her to bring her flowers and chocolates. To Susan it felt like she was asking Jess on a date, not apologizing for being a moron. But Pam said to try it. Susan was ready to spill how she felt to Jess, and just as she was about to knock on the door a voice called out to her.

“Suzie?”

       Susan looked over at the speaker startled. Standing over by Aiden’s door was none other than David. He looked at the flowers in Susan’s hands and frowned.

Susan glared at him, “David, what are you doing here?”

David looked at Aiden’s door with a shrug, “I’m here to visit Aiden, you know our brother? I was hoping I could talk to him.” 

Susan frowned not really trusting him,

“Why is something wrong?” 

David folded his arms, annoyed. He walked closer to Susan.

“Is something wrong?" He asked annoyed "You know full well what's wrong.” David gestured to the overall building. “He is working for the Luthor’s. You know what they did Suzie. Why would you let him come here and work for those bastards! I don’t want him destroying his life, like you did.” 

       David was livid. Susan clenched her jaw, stepping forward and jabbing David in the chest.

“No, you don’t get to do that.” She pushed him back a bit. “You can’t tell our brother that he made the worst decision of his life, when he didn’t.” Susan pushed again, “You can’t ruin Aiden’s life like you tried me. Because guess what, I’m still me, I still like women and I still fucking joined the Army despite what you wanted. Because that’s who I am David. Not some little girl who you think ruined our perfect family. News flash we aren’t perfect. I looked up to you for years and you betrayed that trust and I won’t let you do that to Aiden. He looks up to you, for reasons I’ll never understand. He is too good for you to treat him like shit and he has probably made one of the best decisions of his life.

       L-corp is a good company and what Lex Luthor did was on Lex. Not Lena or anyone else. So just shut the fuck up.”

       Susan shoved the flowers into David’s chest as she stormed off, shoving past a shocked Aiden who had opened the door a couple minutes before. He was leveling his own glare at David.

* * *

       Susan slammed the door of her truck closed, still pissed at her conversation with David. She walked inside the alien bar grateful for the familiar atmosphere. She walked up to the bar, her eyes red and puffy. M’gann looked at her with worry but let Mon el take her order. Susan pulled out a wad of cash putting it on the counter as she took a seat.

“Whiskey, just give me a whiskey.”

Mon el nodded pouring Susan the whiskey. He didn’t say a word to her as he pushed the glass towards her. Susan looked at the amber liquid a moment before gulping it down. She coughed as the alcohol stung her throat. With a determined glare she ordered another.

       Susan was drunk. There was no doubt about it. M’gann had taken her keys to keep her from driving sometime ago. Somewhere in Susan’s mind she was grateful, but right now she just didn’t care. She tried to order some Alien drink but M’gann wisely cut her off.

“Vasquez do you need a ride?” 

Susan glanced over at M’gann her vision blurry.

“I’m fine.”  _ I don’t need any help. _

M’gann shook her head, “Stop that. You are not fine, just let me at least call someone to pick you up. Or I can call J’onn.” M’gann held out her hand for Susan’s phone. With a sigh Susan handed the martian her phone.  _ Please don’t call Aiden. _

       After who knows how long a familiar figure looped Susan’s arm around her shoulder.

“Come on let’s get you up.” 

Susan allowed Jess to help her to a smaller car. Susan laughed as she was placed in the passenger seat.

“God, even now I’m messing things up with you. David would just love this, he could add this to the list of things I fuck up.” Susan spat vehemently. Jess looked over worried.

“That’s not true Susan.”

“Really?  After all I am attracted to your boss!” Jess looked ready to say something but Susan cut her off. “Just stop… Please.”

* * *

       Susan looked up at the ceiling. She felt terrible. Jess was being the best person in the world and Susan just acted like a jerk.  _ I made it even worse. Real smooth Vasquez. _

       Susan had woken up at noon, with the worst hangover in her life and has spent the better part of 4 hours berating herself for her childish behavior. Susan looked over at the bedside table and for the first time noticed the glass of water and the Ibuprofen. Susan felt even worse. With a sigh Vasquez unplugged her phone from the charger.  _ Yet another thing Jess did for me. She doesn’t deserve this. _

‘Can we talk?’

Susan stared at the the read notice. the little dots signifying that Jess was typing back. Then they stopped. Nothing was sent.

       Susan sighed. Than she called Winn Schott. After a moment he answered the phone.

“Hello? Vasquez is that you?” 

Susan rubbed her temple “Yes. I was wondering if you would do me a favor.”

* * *

       Susan stood in front of Jess’ door for the second time in 2 days. Her hand poised to knock on the door. Susan looked at the roses and bag she held in her hand. She felt nervous and hoped that Jess was awake. Susan held her breath as she knocked on the door.

       After what felt like a million years, Susan heard the rattle of the lock being undone. A moment later Jess appeared. Thankfully the woman was still fully dressed and Susan let out the breath she was holding. Jess frowned at Susan.

“Susan what are you doing here? It’s eleven o’clock at night.” 

Susan held out the Roses “I’m apologizing. I really messed up, I’m really sorry/ I don’t want to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. You deserve so much better. I made you uncomfortable and you still took care of me while I was a drunken asshole.

       I was going to come earlier but I chickened out. I had Schott pick up your favorite meal.” Susan held out the bag. “Why you like kale is beyond me. But i’m willing to overlook it because you are important to me.” Susan looked at Jess with a smile. “May I come in and watch cheesy romance films, that I know you secretly like, while eating kale and vegan ice cream with my best friend?” 

       Jess looked at the proffered items, thinking it over. After a moment she took the roses letting out a chuckle.

“Alright. But you have to eat the kale with me.” 

Susan smiled in relief, “fine I’ll eat your evil vegetable.” 

       Jess stepped aside allowing Susan to step inside her apartment. Susan placed the food on the counter with a smile. She turned to face Jess seriously.

“last night I acted like a jerk, and said I liked Lena, but it’s really not like that. I’m really sorry for that. You shouldn’t have to deal with angry drunk Susan. Sorry.” 

Jess stepped close to Susan pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you.” Jess grabbed the bag of food than grabbed Susan’s arm pulling her to the couch “Now come on. I was promised cheesy movies.” 

       Susan sat still watching the credits roll. She looked over at Jess who was asleep and snuggled into Susan’s side. She felt content. Susan shifted so Jess was laying down in her lap. With a soft smile Susan pulled the blanket over Jess’ sleeping form. 

_ You really are the best thing in the world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll eventually start editing the earlier chapters to space it better. Well I'll try. I'm still shitty at spacing.  
> Tell me what y'all think of the update.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo another chapter done. Can you believe I've been writing for 2 months. (or is it more?)  
> Sorry for the odd updates. Between being sick and being in class I haven't really had much time to write.  
> P.s. Not sorry about the monty python reference :D

      “Susan, wake up.” a voice called out shaking Susan.

Susan batted away the hands, eyes determinedly closed, “Five more minutes”

“Susan its 9 O’clock in the morning, you should wake up.” the voice prodded again. Susan huffed not wanting to wake up. Another shake, then a laugh. “I made coffee, but you can’t have any if you don’t wake up.” 

      Susan finally noticed the smell of fresh coffee being held under her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes. Jess stood next to her holding out a mug. 

      Susan took in her surroundings,she was on the couch in a sort of sitting position, her head resting against the cushions. Susan lifted her head groaning in pain from the odd position her head was resting at. Jess was smiling, still holding out the mug. Susan took it a little grumpy.

“Your couch sucks Jess.”

Jess laughed as she helped Susan stand, “My couch is innocent Susan. It’s you who slept in a weird position.” 

      Susan glared at Jess in mock offence, Jess daring her to contradict her. Susan deflated, “Ugh, fine. You win.”  Jess laughed as she bounded to the kitchen area opening her fridge.

“What do you want for breakfast?” She asked, Susan walked up behind Jess peering over her shoulder. Susan laughed,

“Why is everything a vegetable or something healthy?” Susan asked resting her chin on Jess’ shoulder.

Jess turned her head, “Do you have something against being healthy Susan?” Susan flushed as she found Jess’ nose centimeters from her own. Embarrassed Susan lifted her chin off of Jess’ shoulder, face red as a tomato.

“Nothing wrong with being healthy.” Susan raised her mug of coffee giving it a sniff, “But even your coffee seems to be healthy. Don’t you have like Raisin Bran or something. That’s healthy.”

      Jess grinned as she started pulling things out of the fridge, pushing Susan away playfully “Nope, don’t eat cereal. Unless you count the granola.”

Susan noticed Jess grabbing a familiar container, “Did you just grab tofu? You are doing this to taunt me aren’t you?” 

Jess laughed as she washed her hands. “My kitchen, my food.” She pointed to the peppers, “Why don’t you be useful and cut up those peppers.” Susan sighed in defeat, walking around the counter to wash her hands.

“Fine, do you have another cutting board?”

Jess gestured to a cupboard, “Over there.” Susan hummed in acknowledgement as she pulled out the cutting board, getting to work. 

     After Susan had cut up the peppers, Jess had shooed her away from the food pointing to a stool. Susan laughed as she sat down at the counter pretending to look offended. She liked watching Jess cook, Jess was humming as she cooked the tofu and peppers together, adding some sort of seasonings. Jess added chopped tomatoes. It looked delicious and Susan had a hard time feigning disgust at the food. Jess looked up at Susan grinning as she added in some kale. Susan pretended to gag. Jess laughed at the overdramatic reaction.

“Stop being a baby and make some toast.” 

Susan huffed, sticking her tongue out at Jess as she walked past. It only took Susan a minute to find the bread (gluten-free, because Jess had to be over the top healthy). After she stuck the bread in the toaster, Susan looked around and noticed a blender. With a smile Susan went to the fridge grabbing some fruits and the almond milk she had spied earlier, she even found some almond butter. Jess turned around curious once she heard the blender going.

“What are you making?”

Susan pointed at the blender, “Making a smoothie.” the  _ duh  _ went unsaid.

Jess smiled as Susan started pouring the smoothie in two glass cups. 

      20 minutes later and the two were washing the dishes. Everything felt so domestic and Susan found herself wishing she could stay with Jess. Susan looked at Jess feeling contented. The moment was ruined though by the ring of Susan’s phone. Susan sighed pulling it out of her jeans answering it.

“Vasquez.”

“Agent Vasquez?” a voice squeaked,  _ Winn. _ “Bossman says you need to come in.”

Susan rubbed her temples, annoyed. “It’s my day off Winn.”

“I know but we found another device and since it’s your case.” Winn trailed off, Susan frowned. Jess watched with concern.

Susan sighed, “Fine. Text me the address and I’ll be there in a bit.” Susan hung up, looking at Jess with a resigned expression. “Duty calls. Thanks for breakfast, it was amazing.” Jess nodded smirking at the confession.

“Of course, I knew you secretly like healthy food.”

      Susan smiled giving Jess a quick hug, “I’ll text you later.” Susan grabbed her jacket heading to the door. She stopped before opening it giving Jess a thankful smile, “and thanks for letting me in. I know I didn’t deserve it.” Jess smiled softly.

“I don’t like holding grudges. Besides you apologized.” Jess chuckled, “now shoo before you get fired.”  Susan grinned opening the door.

      “See ya later Jess.” 

* * *

      Susan frowned as she looked around the area. Like Winn had said, they found another alien device that had been modified with L-corp tech. Susan walked up to Winn who was currently bagging something, he was carefully picking up pieces of something, his hands covered in a pair of blue gloves. Susan chuckled. Winn looked up confused.

“What, do I got something on me?” Susan shook her head as she crouched down next to Winn, looking at the pieces he was bagging.

“No, I was just thinking that we really look like real FBI agents like this. No one is even a little suspicious.” Winn finished bagging than looked around noticing a few curious onlookers.

“Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.” He muttered, grinning. Susan looked over at him with a frown.

“Did you just quote Monty Python?” 

Winn looked defensive, “What? It’s funny.” 

Susan shook her head. “How did you even get this job?”

“With my dashing good looks.” 

Susan scoffed, “Sure you did.” Susan looked at the ground for anything else, shooing him away. “Now go away before I taunt you a second time.”

Winn looked over at Susan excited, “You… You’ve seen the Holy Grail?” He stammered. “You’re my hero.” 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Shoo, Winn.”

Winn bounded off happy. Susan watched in amusement, Winn really was a good guy. Even if he was a bit of an oddball. 

      Susan stayed crouched for a while longer, before she stood up with a groan, stretching out her back. She started walking around the area looking for anything to identify who put the device there. She stopped not too far from the area. She noticed tire tracks, as if they had screeched away in a hurry. She noticed a dumpster not too far from the tracks, there was a trail of blue liquid running down the sides. she looked in curious.

      “Winn get over here, bring a camera!” Susan yelled quickly. Throwing open the lid where a dead alien. Winn came running over a moment later a camera dangling from his neck. He looked at the body a little green as he handed Susan the camera. Susan thanked him as she started taking pictures of the alien. Winn moved away quickly and started searching around, bagging a few things quickly. 

      Susan gathered the rest and they quickly sectioned off the area. Susan stood back pulling out her cell to call Alex and J’onn.

* * *

      “The body was found in a dumpster away from the device?” J’onn was pacing his frown looked like it was etched in stone. Susan nodded not bothering to answer out loud. J’onn frowned then looked at Winn with a sigh.

“You said the device has L-corp tech in it? Do we know what it does?” 

Winn shrugged, “Kind of. It’s an L-corp design but it seems more rough than you would expect. It’s some sort of alien incapacitator. So that any alien who is near it will.” Winn mimed passing out. “But we aren’t sure if it does anything else. It seems like it was made by whoever made the last device.”

J’onn nodded looking over at Alex, “Is there any reports of missing aliens or grievances of anyone at L-corp being anti-alien or anything?” 

Alex shook her head, “Not that I know of. Do you really think this has something to do with L-corp?” 

J’onn shrugged his shoulders. “I think that L-corp is involved with the creation of the device but I’m not sure how.” 

Susan frowned, “Sir, I don’t think that anyone at L-corp would create that. L-corp is very strict with what they make. All designs go through Lena or Jess. I can’t see how they could do it.”

      J’onn frowned thoughtful, “I hope you’re right Agent Vasquez. Go over to L-corp, see if you can get all designs and a list of everyone who has access to them or the skills to make this. Bring Schott and Agent Danvers with you. If they decline, come back and we will get a warrant for them.” 

“Yes sir.”

* * *

      Susan felt odd, she felt like she was invading her own home as she walked up to a very confused Harold.

“Agent Vasquez, Agent Danvers may I ask what you are doing here.” 

Susan sighed, “Sorry Harold, We need to speak with Lena and Sam, can you let them know? It’s a work thing.” Harold nodded as he pulled the phone off the hook, “I hope it’s nothing serious.” he waved them toward the elevator as he dialed the on duty secretary. Susan smiled.

“Thank you.” 

      Susan rode with Winn and Alex to the top floor. None of them said a word. Once the doors dinged open they stepped out to a waiting Jess, she look confused.

“Susan? What..” Jess paused gathering her thoughts, “Does this have something to do with why you left this morning?” 

Susan frowned, “I thought it was your day off today.”

Jess folded her arms. “I came in to grab something, then the next thing I know Harold is calling saying you guys were here. Now answer the question please.”

Alex stepped forward trying to calm down Jess, “We really can’t say at the moment, can we  speak with Sam and Lena?”

Jess seemed to process Alex’ words before nodding, with a sharp turn she was walking down the hall. Alex looked at Susan with a slight smirk that seemed to say,  _ you were with her this morning? _ Susan flushed, ignoring the pointed gaze as she strode down the hall.

      The group made their way to Lena’s -though at the moment it was Sam’s- office. Sam and Lena stood waiting outside the office. Sam looked at Alex with worry.

“Alex? Can you please explain why you’re here with two agents?”

Alex grabbed Sam’s hand to comfort the woman, she looked at Lena serious, “We found an alien device that is linked to L-corp, we need your files on any alien tech you’ve been working on, plus the names and jobs of anyone that has contact with the alien tech and anyone who could modify alien tech in the company. We figured it would be easier to ask first instead of bursting in here with a warrant. Though it seems that didn’t really help.” Lena thought for a second.

“Alright” Lena turned to Jess, “Can you go and collect the files,” suddenly Sam chimed in,

“Agent Vasquez can help you. There might be a lot.” Jess suddenly looked a little red. Susan looked between the two women in confusion. 

“Yeah, I can help.” 

      Jess nodded as she led the way to the files. She looked at Susan every so often. Susan frowned before pulling off her backpack. Without a word she handed a water bottle to Jess. Jess looked at it surprised.

Jess chuckled lightly, “Are you sure you’re not a water hoarder?”

Susan smiled, “I’ll stop carrying water at work once you stop eating kale.” 

Jess laughed suddenly, all the tension leaving her. “One moment let me open the door.” Jess fiddled with a keypad then pulled the glass door open. She looked around the filing room before settling on a drawer. Grabbing two of the stacked boxes in corner, she started piling papers in. It only took a few minutes before she had completely filled two boxes. She handed one to Susan before grabbing the other one. They started making their way back to the others. Jess paused looking at Susan.

      “I hope you can figure out what’s going on Susan.”

Vasquez smiled thinly, “Me too Jess. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp that took a turn. I shouldn't be surprised that it ended up like this because I wrote it. But I am sooo guess we will find out what happens next together. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an excuse to write Susan and Ruby as bros? Maybe.  
> If you want you can find me on tumblr @SapphicQueen27 or not it's your choice.

_ Babam _

Vasquez frowned at the punching bag as she threw another two punch  _ babam. _ She stopped for a moment steadying the bag as she caught her breath. It had been a week since they had found the body and they still had no answers. Susan found herself more and more uneasy. The tire tracks had proved to be a dead end and Winn and his team were still trying to figure out what that device actually is. Hell even the list of names they had gotten from L-corp proved to be useless. It was like everything was placed to throw them off.

      Susan huffed as she roundhouse kicked the bag, sending it into the waiting hands of Agent Danvers.

“Rough day?”

Susan paused, fiddling with the wrappings on her hands. “I’m just thinking about the case Ma’am.” 

Alex nodded in understanding, as she motioned for Susan to continue her beating. Susan nodded as Alex held the bag for her.

“Everything feels wrong.”  _ Whap  _ another roundhouse, “It feels like we are being set up, but I don’t know how. It’s frustrating” 

      Susan punched with as much force as she could, sending crashing into Alex’ shoulder. Alex breathed out sharply.

“My advice? Maybe take your mind off of it for a few days. Take the weekend off, Winn can handle things for that long at least.”

Susan thought about it for a moment, “But what about my other duties?”

Alex chuckled, “Pam will be fine and i’m sure Jess will understand.”

Vasquez flushed as she took a swig from her water. Alex smiled before walking over to the mats.

“How ‘bout this. You win, you get a nice vacation. I win,” Alex’ smile widens “you have to watch Ruby for the weekend, with Jess.”

Susan blinked at Alex for a moment, “Watch Ruby? Wha-” Alex cuts her off.

“Kara got an all expenses paid trip to the beach, but she already had plans to do something with Lena. So she offered it to me. I planned on just giving it to Sam and Ruby, but Ruby has a game on Saturday. She insisted the two of us go together. So what will it be.” 

      Susan thought about the offer, “You win, and I watch Ruby for the weekend?”

“With Jess.”

“Why is Jess part of this?” Susan asked confused. Alex chuckled.

“Because Jess already agreed to helping out whoever is watching Ruby. She would’ve done it herself but she’s working. So she offered to help.”

Susan mulled it over, “I accept. But if I win you also have to let me use your alien gun for a week.”

“Very well Agent Vasquez.”

      Alex took off her jacket and boots leaving her in a white tank top and cargo pant. With practiced ease she wrapped her hands and feet with tape before stepping back into a fighting stance. A few of the Agents who were in the gym stopped what they were doing and stood around to watch the fight.

“Looks like we got an audience.” Alex stated, her grin still on her face. Susan laughed

“So it seems.”

The two watched each other carefully before springing into action. Alex kicked out at Vasquez, who stepped easily to the side and countered with a hook. Alex raised her arm in a block making the blow glance harmlessly off her shoulder. Back and forth the two exchanged blows and grapples, one or two getting through the others guard.

_ Bash smack whack  _

      Alex swung forward trying to land a blow. Susan stepped aside, pulling on Alex’ arm and forcing her to tumble slightly. Alex’ turned quickly so as not to be caught off guard, but it was enough for Susan. With quick steps Susan rushed forward, lifting Alex slightly before slamming her into the ground. Susan pinned her trying to get a hold of Alex’ arm. Alex’ knee jerked upward slamming into Susan’s stomach causing her to fall forward and release Alex with a huff. Without missing a beat Alex caught Susan in a chokehold. Her arm clenched tightly around Susan’s neck. Susan struggled against the hold, elbows crunching into Alex. Alex didn’t let go. After a few seconds Susan’s hand quickly tapped on Alex’ arm. With a satisfied smirk Alex released her.

      Susan sat on her knees catching her breath, a few agents around them were sighing unhappily as they passed around money. Susan wheezed out a laugh.

“Looks like I’m going to a soccer game.”

Alex laughed as she stood up holding out a hand for Vasquez. Susan smiled and accepted the help. 

“I have a reputation Vasquez, I couldn’t let you win.” Alex said grinning

Susan shook her head, “It could be worse I guess. Ruby is pretty awesome.”

Alex eyes lit up as she smiled happily, “Ruby is amazing, just like her mom.”

“Careful Ma’am your Kara is showing.” 

Alex turned beet red coughing slightly, “Yes well, I’ll let Sam know that you’ll be watching Ruby. I’m sure she’ll have a list or something.” Alex smiled happily again. 

Susan grinned but kept quiet, “Yes Ma’am.”

* * *

 

      The next afternoon Susan knocked lightly on the door of the Arias’ residence. She heard a few mumbled words and the patter of feet. Suddenly the door opened wide to a grinning Ruby. Ruby launched herself at Vasquez wrapping her arms around Susan.

“Agent Vasquez! It’s been forever.” Ruby dropped to the ground satisfied, “Mom and Alex said I get to stay with you. Right?”

Susan laughed as she ruffled Ruby’s hair a little. She leaned down and whispered conspiratorially, “We’ll get all the ice cream and pizza we need.” Susan looked around for Sam before whispering, “Don’t tell your mother. Or Alex.” Ruby crossed her heart in mock seriousness.

“Hell ya.”

      Susan straightened up just as Sam and Alex walked in. Ruby locked eyes with Susan grinning widely. Sam glared at Ruby.

“You just used up your one hell yes for today. Hope it was worth it.” Ruby nodded emphatically. Sam smiled at Susan, “Thank you for doing this. Even if Alex literally forced you into it.” Sam side eyed Alex who looked a bit sheepish. Susan laughed.

“Not a problem Ma’am, though I would’ve done it anyways.”

Alex looked slightly offended, “You would’ve said yes? Dam-” Alex trailed off looking at Sam in fear, “-age, Damage. I could’ve avoided a few bruises. Why didn’t you tell me?” Susan shrugged,

“Why didn’t you ask me in the first place Ma’am?” Susan high fived Ruby. Alex look betrayed

Sam chuckled, “well here’s a schedule. Ruby has-” As Sam handed Susan the schedule, Ruby pulled on Sam.

“It’s fine mom, you don’t need to micromanage. You’re supposed to be on vacation with Alex, so can I go please.”

Sam looked torn before giving in, “Fine,” she said giving Ruby a hug and kissing her forehead. “I love you, don’t do anything Alex would do.” 

“Hey!” Alex said, Sam ignored her.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Ok mom jeez. Love you too. Now go have fun with Alex. We’ll be safe promise.” 

Sam nodded, “Alright, See you two on Monday.” Ruby and Susan waved as they walked out of the house. 

      Ruby lit up when she saw Susan’s truck. “Whoa awesome. I’ve always wanted to ride in a truck. Can I drive?” Susan laughed.

“Sorry kid, you don’t have your license.” 

Ruby pouted, “Ugh, meanie.” Susan pushed Ruby towards the passenger side,

“Come on let's get going before your mom changes her mind about the trip.”

“She won’t change her mind. She’s looking forward to spending time with Alex. Which I think is awesome. Though sometimes it’s like watching Aunt Kara and Lena, which is a little gross.” Ruby grinned as she settled in the truck.

“You really are something else kid.”

* * *

 

      Ruby and Susan were lounging on the couch watching a woman’s soccer game Susan had recorded a few days earlier. Ruby was really invested jumping up at all the goals, regardless of team. Susan glanced down at her phone for the time. It was almost six thirty and Susan knew she had to make dinner. She debated on ordering a pizza when a knock sounded on the door. Ruby glanced at it, not wanting to be torn from the game. Susan patted her arm.

“I’ll get it don’t worry.” Susan stood up and went to open the door. 

      Jess stood there still in her work clothes, she smiled at Susan as she held up a grocery bag.

“Thought you might like some help for dinner.” Susan smiled as she took the bag. Stepping aside to let Jess in. Susan eyed the contents dubiously,

“It’s not kale is it? I don’t think Ruby likes kale.”

“I don’t mind it!” Ruby yelled over her shoulder. Susan opened her mouth in disbelief,

“You’re supposed to be on my side! Aren’t you supposed to be an angsty teen and hate everything?” 

Ruby turned around on the couch grinning, “I’ve already been the angsty teen. Now i’m the kid who doesn’t mind kale.”

Susan looked between Jess and Ruby, “Well that’s just not fair.” Jess laughed at the two,

“Don’t worry Susan, it’s not kale.” Jess patted Susan’s arm lightly. Jess stepped into the kitchen rolling up her sleeves.

“Rube’s want to help make dinner?”

Ruby perked up with a smile, “Hell ya.”

Susan glared lightly at her, “what did your mom say?” 

Ruby deflated, “I meant, Totally!” she said perking right back up.

Susan smiled, “Good.”

* * *

      A few hours later the three were laying on the couch in a food coma. The tv playing Xena in the background. Ruby had fallen into asleep an hour earlier and was snoring. Susan turned to look at Jess who was watching the tv with some interest. Susan checked the time, before looking back at Jess. She tapped Jess’ shoulder lightly.

“It’s getting late, how about you stay the night. I’ll take the couch.”

Jess looked at Susan, laying her head on Susan’s shoulder with a yawn.

“You sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

Susan smiled, “You’re not, promise.”

Jess hummed happily, “Alright, but I’ll sleep on the couch. You can call it payback for when you slept on mine.”

Susan rumbled, “Technically we both slept there, but fine. Just remember this when you wake up with a sore neck.”

“Ugh, nevermind. I’ll just sleep with you. I don’t want a sore neck.” Jess mumbled.

Susan blushed bright red. “O-ok,” she stuttered, “that works too.”

      Jess grinned into Susan’s shoulder before standing up. Susan followed still red from Jess’ comment. Susan smiled at Ruby before lifting her, surprisingly easily. Ruby shifted slightly and held onto Susan. Jess opened the door to the spare bedroom, and Susan placed Ruby down throwing a blanket over her. 

“Night, Ruby.” Susan whispered, Ruby shifted again pulling the blanket closer,

“Night, Vasquez” Ruby mumbled.

      Susan and Jess settled down for the night both trying not to jostle the other.

“I feel like we just put our daughter to bed. It was fun” Jess said quietly. Susan turned to face Jess, thankful for the dark, where she couldn’t see the blush. Jess’ eyes were closed.

“It was, good night Jess.” Susan whispered,

“Night Susan.” Jess replied sleepily, Susan smiled before letting sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I did.


End file.
